


Catfished

by dawnlight



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Fluff, Gamers, Humor, M/M, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnlight/pseuds/dawnlight
Summary: Luffy broke Sabo's expensive camera and had to pay it back by debuting as E-Girl Gamer
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 21
Kudos: 83





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Strawhats are 17 while the rest are between 21-23 years old

Due to his parent's job, Luffy spent his youth traveling around the world, until a year ago, his mother died of an accident and his father dropped him to live with grandpa in Tokyo. Aside from Grandpa, other members of households are his cousin Ace and Sabo. They were internet idols and quite famous in real life. Ace had a YouTube channel for pranks and Mukbang while Sabo had a review channel for branded products. Sadly, Garp thought it wasn't really a job and always nagged the older boys to be a proper adult.

Luffy walked home with Zoro, his friend from school. He was transferred to an International School and soon became friends with fellow Gamers in his class. They bonded through their liking to a certain worldwide Top Game Streamer. Luffy was discussing this newly released content when they noticed fangirls (he had no idea which one is Ace's and which one is Sabo's) gathered outside the gate of his house. Again.

Zoro growled under his breath, "must we go past them?"

Luffy chuckled. "It's not like they'll care about us. Come on. If Sanji was here he would be excited, shishishi~"

"For sure." the green haired rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me." Luffy patted a shoulder as he slipped through the sea of fangirls, "excuse me…" 

"Don't push around!" One of them shouldered him and Luffy raised his eyebrows. He turned at Zoro who turned green (not only the hair) to get trapped in between girls. 

.

"Excuse me, I live here." Luffy said out loud, now attention turned at him. "Please let us through." He walked casually, followed by an annoyed Zoro. "Honestly, why are you guys here? Don't you have to go home before dinner or something? Gezzz!" 

They entered the house, "I'm home~" Luffy greeted. Their caretaker, Makino, greeted him back and welcomed Zoro. Luffy told Makino Zoro and he will play PUBG after dinner. 

"Go change first, Luffy." 

"Yes, yessss!" 

The teens went upstairs, chatting animatedly about this new game, Tarkov, just as Luffy noticed Ace was standing by the window, staring down at the street. At first, Luffy thought his cousins were jerks but after living under the same roof with them, Sabo started to warm up to him and soon, Ace was also tolerating him to even let him enter the Youtuber's studio, where Ace and his team worked to make contents. After a couple months, Luffy got used to their fame and he began to respect his older cousins. Well when they're not joking around. Ace was especially an ass about it.

"Hey, Luffy? Taking your boyfriend over? How bold." Ace snorted.

The thing is, Luffy had no specific sexual preference. When he had this talk with Sabo and Ace, the latter subjected him to gay jokes and often teased him how he looked like a _bishounen_. Whatever that means. He didn't really offended with Ace's bluntness, especially when Sabo explained to him how Asian Culture considered, aside heterosexuality, other form of attraction were queer or frowned upon. 

So he would just shrug and walk away.

However, today Zoro answered the man for him. "So you know, huh? How exactly, from personal experience?" 

Ace startled. 

"Anyway, we are going to be loud tonight so you probably want to stay away from the house, Nii-chan." Zoro smirked darkly. 

Luffy made this funny face, when he saw Ace looked so scandalized and stomped away. After he closed the bedroom door behind, Luffy finally cackled. 

Zoro chuckled beside him, "what an ass." His friend murmured. 

Luffy rolled on the floor, continued to laugh. The look on Ace's face was so priceless, he wished it was recorded on camera.

"I hate that kind of joke." Zoro laid on Luffy's bed. 

"I think it's funny." Luffy shook his head, before he changed his clothes. Zoro was fast asleep, as usual, and only woke up when it was the time for dinner. 

\---

Apparently Ace held a grudge so in the next day when Luffy was home after a hang out with Usopp and Chopper, suddenly he was tackled by the taller and bigger man and dragged to Ace's studio in a Live Streaming, **"Pranking my little brother to dress up as Banana Man!"**

Luffy was so angry when he was forced to wear a[ giant banana ](https://pm1.narvii.com/6354/cda39945aef0013a20f5e51a29eaa0e5343de3b6_00.jpg) costume on Youtube Live, although Ace admitted, "wow, I didn't think it'll look _awesomeeee_! Nice job, Luffy!" 

"He may be the first person who was in a Banana suit and looked super cute in it." Deuce, the cameraman commented flatly. 

Luffy growled and attacked Ace but apparently Ace was also strong and experienced in martial arts, he caught Luffy like a fly while greeting everyone on camera, " _this is Ace on - Pranking my little brother episode, what do you think, guys?! Isn't he cute?_ " Luffy growled with red face, " _Please leave your thought about him on the comment section, thanks for watching, stay awesome~"_

 **"What the hell?!"** Luffy pried off the costume angrily, even stomped at it despite Deuce said it was rented. 

Ace smirked, "that's the revenge for your friend's smart mouth yesterday, fufufufu~"

Luffy scowled, his face still red in embarrassment and rage. "Then go prank Zoro! Why me?!" 

"Obviously because you are his friend, you take the blame on his action. Besides, the best prank is spontaneous and simple. People loved watching real stuff." Ace explained before turning on the smart TV in the studio, "let's see how it went."

Luffy watched the replay in horror. 

"Hmm, maybe next time we put a carrot suit on?" Ace watched the video with concentration.

"Hardly cute at all," Deuce picked the suit and secured it before Luffy could create more damage.

"Cucumber suit?" 

"Why would people want to dress up as cucumbers? That's so weird." 

_Gezzz, I had enough of this!_ Luffy reached the remote and turned off the TV, **"delete it."**

"Huuuuh? It reached 100k views during live, why would I delete it?" Ace snorted.

Luffy snatched the camera from the table, "delete it or I'll drop this camera."

"Hey that's-…!" Deuce snapped.

"It's okay Deuce, he's just bluffing."

Luffy grinned and threw the camera to the wall, earning a loud crash.

"What was that?" Sabo ran into the room and gasped loudly, " **My camera!** **Luffy, Ace, what the fuck is going on here?!** " 

Everyone dreaded, as the blond haired angel turned into a devil. 

\---

"I‘m so sorry~" Both Luffy and Ace got a huge bump on their head. Deuce was checking on the camera, to measure the damage.

Sabo still had the devil face so let's just show his back. He was so angry that he could only clatter his teeth and growled like a beast. 

"Deuce, what kind of category is popular nowadays? Like if you want to gain popularity in a short time." Sabo rubbed his chin thoughtfully, while Ace and Luffy stared at the oldest with a twin grimace.

The cameraman shrugged,"I think if you are a girl and collaborate with famous people, any category is fine."

"I mean for a boy, Deuce. Gezz, only girl in your mind." Sabo sighed, rubbed his head before his expression returned to normal handsome self, while still frowning, "Luffy, how good are you at playing games?" 

Luffy said what he mastered. It was quite a long list and they even checked his ranks. He is always in the top 50 players worldwide. 

"Good, at least we have a category now." 

"What do you plan?" Ace curiously asked. 

"Somebody has to pay for my fucking camera but since Luffy has to go to school we can't afford him staying out late to do part-time of sorts. Besides, if Grandpa knew, he'll just buy it for Luffy which means Luffy won't learn his lesson. So here's what we'll do. I will create a gamer profile for Luffy. Ace, you will introduce Luffy as a new streamer for Animal Crossing to Eustass, since he's one of Rookies and if he wanted to be a leverage for Luffy, it'll be very _helpful_." Luffy turned blank at how surreal what happened right now. Animal Crossing? Rookies? Eustass?

"Eustass, you mean, Eustass Kid, as in Gizao-san?" Luffy whispered in daze.

"Of course, Gaming with Gizao is one of the top channel WORLDWIDE." Ace said thoughtfully. "Well I guess as a gamer, you would at least know him."

"Good, and the most important part." Sabo pointed at Luffy, "You will create a channel under name, 'Mugiwara Girl' and you will dress up as… what was it called, Deuce?"

"E-girl." Deuce said.

Sabo grinned, " An E-girl game streamer." and Luffy was turning pale and sweaty to see Sabo's expression turned maniacal again, " Luffy, you'll create the contents as an E-girl gamer, until you can pay my camera. Do you understand?" 

"But I am a boy!" Luffy yelped.

"I don't think there's much difference." Ace scratched the back of his head.

"And I don't think you have any choice, Luffy." The youngest dreaded to see Sabo's evil face again, **"Do it or die."**

He immediately nodded. "I'll do it, I'll do it!" 

\---

" _Hello everyone, it's Mugiwara! Today I will show you a simple walk through for Animal Crossing~"_

Eustass Kid watched the link sent by Ace. It was a video of a black haired E-girl in the red crop top, hot pants and straw hat, sitting in the corner of the screen while the game streamed in the background. He watched the game for a while before he focused on her and noticed how she was a natural, explaining about the game without stutter and even chuckled and giggled cutely during the streaming. 

_"So that's how you start Animal Crossing. Have fun with your game, don't forget to subscribe and comment! See you in next adventure~"_ the video ended with her standing and Kid watched her petite form with a thumped heart. 

He called Ace. "Bastard, what do you want from me?" He growled. 

_[Ah, always to the point. It's nice to hear from you too, Eustass]_ There's chuckle from the other side of the line _[See, our friend here just started her career and needed a few supports. We had a list of people who could help her, but obviously I contacted you first]_

Kid huffed, “Hmm, who are other candidates?" 

“Coby, Mochi-Kuri, and The Surgeon of Death." Kid eyes widened. No. Not that guy! Mugiwara was too cute and innocent to be paired up with a shady guy like Trafalgar!

"I don't think Surgeon of Death played Animal Crossing. His streaming is more R-rated than PG." Also creepy as fuck.

_[Our friend is experienced, so don't worry. All she needed was the leverage]_

"Fine, I'll help her." Just because Kid wanted to be the first who knew her. Trafalgar can suck it up! Damn, he hated that guy! "I am free tomorrow night, she can contact me to discuss the content." 

_[You can't talk about it now?]_ A cute voice chirped in. 

Kid wanted to punch the wall over his thumped heart. Why oh why he became like this over someone he never met. "I can't. I'm busy right now. Call me tomorrow." He cut off the phone before she can't say anything. _Damn_. 

He got a text on Whatsapp from an overseas number. He checked the country code. Japan.

_(It's Luffy. I am the Mugiwara)_

Kid added the number into his contact and soon a profile pic showed up, a black haired girl with a sheepish smile, rosy cheeks and smiley eyes. His heart throbbed again. _Damn she's real._

_\---_

Luffy pouted. He watched his WhatsApp, where he had to change his profile pic to match Mugiwara's profile. His dad gave him a (???) so he explained about the camera and his Youtube project and Dad only replied with (K) which is quite annoying!

Some of his friends at school sent him laugh emoji. Nami and Robin asked if he had a thing for crossdressing, although he then explained to his gamer group of Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and Chopper about the incident and how he had to be debuted as an E-Girl Gamer.

"Wow, I can't decide if it was terrible or awesome." Usopp wondered.

Zoro didn't look pleased at all but the boy said nothing.

"However, you gotta work with Gizao for your first debut, I think it'll be viral." Sanji smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah Gizao-san is really cool." Chopper eyes turned sparkly.

Luffy couldn't agree more. He stared at his text to Kid again, which was left on **read**. That kinda hurt. Eustass Kid, the man behind Gaming with Gizao was their idol. He watched Kid's channel all the time and he subscribed to the channel and commented on almost every video. Kid also had an unboxing channel and even got the beta version of the unreleased game. Luffy and his friends agreed Kid was a very cool gamer. 

_._

A text startled him. _(Mugiwara Girl?)_

"Torao." Luffy blushed. He excused himself from the group and went to the corridor just as his phone rang. He immediately picked it up and spoke in English, "Hey, Torao, I'm currently at school, do you wanna see around?"

 _[Mugiwara Girl?]_ The smooth voice spoke in British accent, _[I'm not interested in E-Girl but surely won't complain]_ Luffy giggled _[Maybe a bit of warning would be nice, since I found it from Lammy and Bepo. They said my boyfriend now become my girlfriend]_

Luffy bit his bottom lips with his thumb, tried not to squeal too loud, "It's a long story, Torao!" He whined, "I didn't tell you because it's embarrassing!"

Someone patted his shoulder, he brushed them off.

 _[Well tell me later]_ the voice said _[on our Chicken Dinner date]_

Luffy smiled, "Um." another tap on his shoulder and he glanced only to see Miss Boa glared at him. "Crap, my teacher is here. See ya, Torao!"

\---

Trafalgar Law stared at the screen, where Mugiwara Girl did a tour to _her_ game lair. It was dominated in red, and Law wasn't surprised because that was Luffy's favorite color.

He watched his phone and smiled at Luffy's picture on his screen. They've been together for two years now. He met Luffy as a new neighbor and they also went to the same school. He was in senior year while luffy was the freshman. They bonded over PUBG and Luffy often hung out with him and his friends, Sachi and Penguin. Since their houses were next to each other, they often slept over and became very close until one day, Lammy suggested them to date. At first Law thought it was stupid but apparently, Luffy didn't mind. 

They started dating until a year ago, Luffy and his mother went into a car accident. Luffy's mother died on the spot while Luffy went into critical condition. At that time, Law realized he wanted something more than simple dating. He was so afraid for Luffy's life, he stayed in the hospital until Luffy woke up. And Luffy woke up forgetting what happened to him and his mother, so then his father decided to send him to Tokyo to help him recover _._

Now they’re separated by continents, Law only wished to meet Luffy again, but first he gotta be independent. So he became a streamer named the Surgeon of Death. His contents originally related to gore, cultism, and creepy stuff which was strangely popular in Europe. Then as he gained fame and endorsement deals, he started to share about his fondness of tattoo and body building. He thought of it as side content but strangely it became viral. He didn't show his face, only chin below. He thought how he looked didn't really matter and he hated being spotted on the road.

In under four months Law became part of **Rookies** , one of top Content Creators who gained 1M subs under a year. Suddenly he got his own merchandise, fashion line 'Polar Tank' which was managed by Bepo and Lammy, also he got into Donquixote Entertaiment which was ran by his maternal uncle, Doffy.

His phone buzzed. He picked it up after seeing the caller ID, "Yes?"

_[Trafalgar, it's me! Hiken no Ace! I saw you commented on the Mugiwara Girl video, wow it such an honor to be noticed!]_

_I did?_ Law accidentally sent the four thumbs comment to the video of a _teenage_ _girl_ giving a tour in white t-shirt and hot pants. He facepalmed. He can't delete. His fans already screenshot that, probably make a reaction video of it, building theories and else. If he deleted the comment, it'll most likely add the fuel to fire. "Yeah. Nice content." He replied as calm as he could. "Is she related to you?" Obviously he knew this guy was Luffy's cousin.

_[Well yeah, she's a friend who is very good at gaming. Now she started her YouTube channel. Ah, do you have any advice for her?]_

Law didn't know how to respond. He watched the screen again, fixing his gaze at the slender legs. Damn, he missed those legs. "Just keep consistent on posting her contents. She'll get better at it."

_[Thank you! Wow! I'm so glad to chat with you, bye Trafalgar. Have a nice day!]_

And just like that, Law returned to his peaceful silence, with only his computer buzzed in the background. "Luffy..."

\---

"You know, we aimed to be professional here so you need to have a team. However, since you are new, it was best to recruit people who didn't mind working for free because we didn't know if this would go viral or flopped." Sabo explained to Luffy, "You will need 3-4 people in your team to be cameraman, editor, social media handler, and a stylist. As your current manager, Ace and I agreed to have more people to help you when we can't. You know Ace had his own TV show and both of us still needed to make content."

That's why, on the day Luffy had his first zoom meeting with Eustass Kid, he was in Ace's studio with his friends. He asked Usopp to be the stylist since he had to dress up as the Mugiwara Girl. Chopper and Zoro decided to do the technical stuff for him while Sanji managed the social media.

"This is the most frightening moment of my life." Chopper gritted his teeth as they sat around the smart TV, watching a penthouse living room with tall windows and the skyscrapers in the background.

"Calm down, you make me nervous." Luffy scowled.

Kid's face appeared on the screen. The spiky red haired guy in black T-shirt and PJ's bottom.

Luffy and everyone else stared at the man with sparkly eyes. This is their idol, one of the richest YouTuber in the US. Kid was a very attractive person even in his casual appearance. The man would always be in t-shirt and printed pj-pants when he played games and he wasn't picky on who to collaborate with or stopped being nice even after his fame skyrocketed. 1M subs in three months since his debut and he still showed up in tees and pjs pants, sometimes with a nibble between his teeth like an apple or a cookie. Of course there are times when he dressed up, which was also crazy handsome because he was very tall and huge in person. 

Luffy could talk all day and night about Kid bratty and carefree attitude as part of the man’s charm but sure this wasn’t the time.

"Well?" Kid shrugged, immune to the gawking fans, "are we doing this or not?" 

Luffy snapped out of daze and introduced himself, tried not to giggle or jumped in excitement because this man was real! He talked to his idol and he would work together with the red haired man, oh, Luffy felt so dizzy~

.

Kid watched the girl. 

He had a hard time to focus. The more he looked at Luffy, He became so sure she was his type. Latina face in Asian frame. She was decently tall, with a slender body like those K-POP idols and a pair of doll-like legs. Kid coughed to stop his saliva from drooling. He needed to focus, _damn_. "Okay, I will suggest a few contents for a collaboration and the ones you can make by yourself. After you made any content, send the link to me so I can review. Don't forget to update your social media everyday and sync it to youtube."

"All right." Luffy nodded in determination. Just then his phone buzzed.

_(Hey)_ a text from Torao.

 _(Iaminameetingsorry-)_ he replied as fast as he could while his gaze was still fixed on Kid. 

_(sure, ttyl)_

"Any questions?" Kid reached something and then popped a chocolate cookie into his mouth. They knew his Nana always made cookies for him and he only ate Nana’s cookies. It was quite viral backstory of him, and afterwards he made a content where he bugged his Nana during cookie creation which resulted in his family opening an online Cookies Shop.

"How to manage interactions? Do we _really_ need to create fake accounts for like and comments?" Zoro suddenly asked.

"What should we put in Mugiwara's social media content? Her everyday life, or strictly gaming stuff?" Sanji added curiously.

"Calm down." Kid threw them an amused glance, especially to the bowl haired boy who watched him eating cookies with a droll. What a cute team she had.

"It's okay, I know you are newbies and you were eager to be professional. But the thing is, to be a pro is quite a long way which is why I'm helping as your leverage. Just do what you already did and you can also take references from professional streamers. As long as you have good content, and continue to be consistent, you'll find the pace. How many subscribers do you have?"

"500." Luffy replied.

Kid grinned, "Yosh, we'll make it 1k in a week." and he cackled loudly to see their face turned into grim, "Nonono, don't panic yet! Just do as I say." 

\---

_(Hey, I just wanna say thank you. I will do my best. Go 1k)_

Kid watched the text for a while before he grinned widely.

\---

_-Read at 11.45 p.m_

Luffy pouted in displease. No reply again. 

He scrolled down and found Torao's text from before. He counted with fingers, making sure it wasn't the time for his boyfriend to study, before he decided to call. 

The call declined. 

_What's wrong with today? Is it ghosted-on-Luffy day?_

Luffy was super pissed, he slammed the phone to the bed and went to the bathroom. 

A moment later, a text appeared _(I was pooping)_

\---

Over the week, Luffy gave Law a notice that he would be busy managing Mugiwara Girl. Luffy also sent cute pics of the _girl_ from some photoshoots _she_ took which was endearing but not really a turn on. Law wondered if his sexuality was just gay-to-the-bones. He was monitoring Mugiwara channel through Lammy's account because he can't risk another accidental comment. The contents actually get better and Law could see the subscribers were increasing, which was a rapid progress for a newbie. Luffy said he gained professional help but before they went into details of that, Luffy was distracted with something.

"What is it?" 

_[Zoro just told me, the Surgeon of Death commented on my video]_ He could imagine across the line, Luffy was pouting.

Cold sweat ran through Law's face. "And?" 

_[I never check on his channel but Zoro said It's really creepy. Like it's ok to me it's his channel, his life. My concern is why he gave four thumbs on the video about my room? I'm creeped out, Torao~]_

Law facepalmed again. As he expected. Now it's harder to tell Luffy about his channel. The one he was so proud of because he gained a lot of monetary benefit from it now and he also helped Penguin, Sachi, and the rest of his team get a better life.

"Luffy-ya." 

_[Yes]_

"I will visit you in August." He said, spoiling the surprise because at least he wanted this to work out. "It's summer vacation and I ask Mum and Dad permission to stay with you during summer." 

He didn't know what to expect, when he heard a very loud squeal _[YESSS! FINALLY!]_

It felt like his heart stopped beating briefly. _Fuck this Long Distance Relationshit._

_[I'm so happy! I missed you so much! We can go on the train trip and hiking and fishing! It'll be like honeymoon, shishishi~]_

Law laughed along with Luffy, "yeah I'm sure it is." 

\---

 **"Congratulations on 1k subscribers!"** Ace and Sabo toasted to the teenagers. They're at karaoke to celebrate their achieved target. 

"Still, Eustass wasn't playing around." Sabo wondered, "I never met someone as determined before. Have you told him the actual purpose of Mugiwara Girl?"

"No, obviously." Ace shrugged, "I don't think he'll help if it's some excuse to buy a camera. The lesser he knew, the better." 

"Ano, how much it costs, really?" Usopp asked Ace. 

Ace told the name of the lenses and Usopp goggle the price, before the curly haired teen snapped at Luffy, "you are an idiot!" 

"Still, Mugiwara girl is really charming, it's too bad she isn't real." Ace smiled mischievously, "There's quite an alert when I have to call the Surgeon of Death." 

"Do you know him?" Chopper asked, "His channel is kinda creepy, I heard."

"It is! I can't believe he is in the top ten UK Youtubers. I guess some girls like muscled men with inked skin and talking about mutilation casually." Ace chuckled as Sanji reacted with a low growl. _Someone is a hater_ , he thought amusingly. "He is really popular. Never really showed his face but from his voice I think he's around 30 years old which is why I have to keep him from Mugiwara Girl. Can't have an ossan put interest with my dear cousin, right Luffy?"

All eyes fell on Luffy who was sitting in the corner, talking in a hushed tone to his phone.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Ace asked in annoyance.

"I'll call later." Luffy giggled to his phone before facing Ace, "sorry, sorry, where were we?" 

Zoro took the mic, "well if anybody ain't singing then I'll do it." 

\---

_(We did it! 1k in 5 days)_

Kid snickered at the text. He was re-watching every episode and taking notes. As he scrolled through comments he found one from a verified account. 

His smile faltered. That damn Trafalgar. The Surgeon of Death never commented in ANYTHING public. _He_ sounded like a decent man, on the call. Matured for sure, and very fond of tattoos. But he is also a streamer for games such as Lust for Darkness and did reviews on creepy stuff that will haunt you for days. Although he was curious why Trafalgar put a comment on Mugiwara's content. He probably need to do reaction vid with Scratchmen Apoo and Hawkins just to piss Trafalgar, haha~

"Kid."

Heat peeked into his game lair. "Shanks decided the place for the annual trip. We're going to Japan this time." He was under this Management named Red Force who accepted only artists and creators with red hair. It was kinda kinky but Kid didn't really give a fuck with the details.

Kid smiled at the screen, "what a coincidence. When it'll be?" 

"In August. Square Enix released a new game and you are invited to attend the premiere along with other Rookies." 

Kid watched the screen in front of him while brainstorming with ideas, "Okay, let's plan for shooting some content in Japan. And after that I'd like an offline week, so we better make something viral." 

"You can use Mugiwara girl." Heat showed his phone to Kid, "look, 2k subscribers in fucking 6 days. If this is keeping up, she'll reach 10k in no time and you won't be the first who collaborated with her." Kid understood how important the first collaboration was. It was considered a pro debut into the industry. After he discussed suitable contents for himself with Heat, he texted Ace about the premiere and asked if Ace wanted to be his plus one.

_(You are joking, right? You're going to Japan?!)_

Kid stared at the text in amusement. _(Yeah. It'll be a great event for gamers. Do you wanna come with me?)_

 _(What's the deal?)_ Ace texted back. _(There's no way you have a feeling for me, despite my fans would also like that type of fanservice. I saw enough artistic forms of me with a handful of people)_

Yeah Kid saw too although he wished he hadn't (Well, _if your fans will be happy about it, then you have no reason not going right?)_

_(Ok, I'm hooked. So what's the deal?)_

_(I want to meet Luffy)_

There's pause.

_(She is a high school student, you pervert!)_

Kid chuckled _(now don't overthink. If i want her in that way, I'll ask her to be my plus one instead)_

 _(Err...so you want me in that way? Forget it then)_ Kid could imagine Ace cringed right now _(Anyway let me ask if she wanted to see you. TTYL)_

Kid stared at his phone. Hmph, there's NO WAY Luffy refused to see him. 

\---

"Kid will come to Japan." 

Luffy and his team were struck by imaginary lightning. Their eyes turned into sparkles as they started to spaz what to do. What a bunch of fangirls… 

"We should have him sign our shirts." Luffy shrieked.

"Yeah that one we bought from Punk Victoria!" Usopp said proudly.

Sanji smirked, "If people saw my insta story with Eustass Kid, girls will love me, kyaa~" 

"Did you forget something?" Ace stared at them blankly. They turned at Ace, dumbstruck. 

"YOU ARE NOT A GIRL, LUFFY!" Ace shouted.

"EEEH! YOU ARE RIGHT!" Luffy eyes popped up, "I can't meet up with him, that'll be catfishing!!!" 

"You **did** catfish these… 2k of morons." Zoro facepalmed in fake disappointment, before he shared an evil grin with Ace.

Luffy sighed, "I'm done. Not only I can't meet my idol gamer, I am also a catfish…" 

Ace gritted his teeth, "that's not entirely your fault, Luffy. We just did what was necessary to get the fast income. Honestly, I didn't even know Kid would go to this extent. Maybe he saw a potential in you." 

"Or he's simply like these 2k morons, catfished by Luffy's barbie legs…" Zoro added again somberly.

"Enough, Zoro… you sound so bitter." Usopp scrunched his eyebrows in concern. "But this is a serious problem. Obviously we can still meet Kid with costume and all but this is our Hero, the one who helped us, even I feel guilty to think I'll be lying to my idol."

Everyone sighed. 

Luffy's phone suddenly rang in Naruto's partial soundtrack 'Mou Ikkai~' on repeat. Everyone else groaned at such noise (A/N: I love annoying ringtone XD) so while picking up his phone, he walked out of the studio, "Torao, you gotta help me!"

_[What? Is there something wrong?]_

Luffy sighed loudly, "So you know, I will make a collaboration debut with Eustass Kid and he demanded to see Mugiwara Girl in person. obviously, I can't do that, so I'm super doomed right now!"

\---

Law stared at Luffy's channel page. He was actually called to congratulate Luffy for reaching 2k subs. "Calm down." He said. He realized this is maybe his chance to tell Luffy about Surgeon of Death. "Luffy I can help you out of this but you have to listen carefully and don't freak out." 

_[I can't just turn him down because he helped my debut and he is a nice person and I really want to meet him, Torao~ You know how I admire him! But I can't, because I'm a catfish!]_

Law facepalmed in frustration. No, this is not the right time. "Luffy-ya, sunshine, please calm down, ok?" He knew Eustass Kid was always Luffy's idol gamer and obviously nobody wanted to make their idol hate them. "We'll think of it, baby." 

_[Okay]_ Luffy pouted but at least his tone was back to normal self. _[What do you suggest, Torao?]_

"See there are… collaborations that didn't require meeting up. Maybe you can suggest that."

 _[Oh, he didn't want to meet up to make content]_ And that alerted Law _[he said he wanted to see me]_

 **Eustass, what the fuck?** Law suddenly had this stormy expression on him. "When?" Is this a declaration of interest?

_[In August. There's a Square Enix Event in Tokyo and he was invited to the premiere along with the Rookies around the world]_

Law noticed he read something about it in his Gmail. He checked the date and thankfully it was around his summer vacation, "oh. I was about to tell you, I'll go there too." He lied, because he never showed off in public as Surgeon of Death. He usually left the appearance to Bepo. Well, apparently he couldn't avoid this one, for the sake of Luffy. "Do you wanna come with me?" 

Luffy asked _[as your date?]_

"Obviously." Law chuckled.

 _[What … um… should I wear?]_ Luffy asked in hesitation. 

Law realized something here. He was about to make an appearance in public with Luffy. He blushed a bit, that would be so bold of them. While their parents knew they were dating, to come out as Surgeon of Death and dating someone as handsome as Luffy was like a very big step in their relationship. "I don't even know what to wear." He laughed shyly.

Luffy giggled along with him _[Well, I will ask Usopp for advice then]_

"Sure. Well, I will hang up now, Luffy-ya."

_[See ya, Torao~]_

\---

"Who is Torao?" Ace asked Luffy as they walked out Starbuck and took a seat on a table, waiting for his car to pick them up to a Photoshoot location. A few girls approached them shyly and asked Ace's autograph.

Luffy sipped his chocolate boba milk with a slight blush on his face. Since he had a lifestyle photoshoot today, he borrowed Robin's uniform and went out as the Mugiwara girl. He dipped half of his face into the straw hat, hoping Ace's fans didn't notice him. "Torao is my boyfriend." He murmured, much to himself.

**"Huuuh?"**

Ace dismissed the fans, nicely of course, "No kidding. You really like putting it in the ass? I thought you're just confused, Luffy."

Luffy choked on his boba, "Hah? Oh you mean bumming?" The boy scowled while averting his gaze from Ace, "no, we're not… we just…" Luffy rubbed his index fingers together. 

Now it's Ace's turn to blush. "What the hell, that's fucking cute. Is he in your school?" 

Luffy shook his head, "No he lived in London. He's currently a student in Oxford. But he said he will come over this summer." 

"Whaaat." Ace pinched Luffy's nose, "so you're the bottom?" 

"Gezzz, there's no top-bottom in an actual relationship, Ace." Luffy continued to scowl, "It's just the labels put by the culture. Lovers are equal. Would it offend you if someone asked _that_ to your girlfriend, as if her place in the relationship is just to please you?" 

"I will definitely beat them!" Ace said while showing off his fist, "but you made a good point here, Luffy." 

Luffy chuckled and soon Ace laughed along with him. Ace's car stopped in front of Starbucks and both siblings made their leave.

.

A few tables from them, a blond haired guy watched Ace and Luffy while he was on video call with the camera focused on Ace and Luffy. "Sending me here to check on a high school girl, it's really concerning, bro." 

Kid sat by the kitchen bar, yawning as the red hair nibbled on an apple, "You are currently in Tokyo, so why not? Besides, I have to be sure. Like 1000% sure." 

The blond _traveler_ shrugged, "Well, as your bro, I am sure her face is very natural and her legs are real."

"Damn, why did you go straight for legs…" Kid grumbled.

"Because I know that's what you wanna hear from me so stop acting like a stalker and just face her yourself. Being too cautious for anything won't get you anywhere." 

Kid watched as Killer hung up. He continued to stare at the phone while chewing on the apple.

A text popped up from Luffy _(I really want to meet you, but I can't. I'm terribly sorry)_

Kid stared at the text wide-eyed. "What the hell." He read the sentence over and again, he was so sure she would agree. He thought she would probably ask if she can go with her team which is fine to him. That'll be a good briefing and review on the team skill too. 

So why did she refuse him? 

\---

tbc


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama is here~

Luffy sat on his desk, fidgeting and biting his bottom lips nervously. Finally it was the collaboration day. After a month of hard work Luffy gained 10k subscribers and there are local youtubers contacted him to do a collab. They simply asked him for an interview, or did a mukbang together or if they could do unboxing/review with him. Some beauty influencers even ask if Luffy wanted to be a guest for a makeover. Of course he put them  _ after _ his collaboration to Kid, and today they will do live streaming of playing Animal Crossing together. 

“Don’t be nervous.” Luffy watched from the split screen, Kid entered the game lair wearing plain white shirt and PJ pants. The red haired brought a cuppa and a big chocolate cookie between  _ his _ teeth. “Even if you made a mistake, it’ll still be okay. I’ll be here for you.”

Luffy watched his idol dazedly. What an amazing guy, he thought. After he sent that text, Luffy kept wondering if Kid would act differently. Or abandoned him. However, the man stayed professional and kind which is hard because Luffy really liked Kid and wanted to meet his idol sooooo badddd~

He also didn’t want to hurt Kid. So he endured. The question, for how long he can avoid telling the truth?

“Hey, Luffy!”

He startled. Kid was staring at him and he blushed again at such an intense gaze, “stay with me, don’t go into a panic attack.”

Luffy grinned, immediately shifted into Mugiwara Girl’s persona, “Hai, hai, I’m ready.”

.

On the other side, Kid was ready to regret his decision collaborating with Luffy. Damn that bright, radiant smile, it totally haunted him with  _ hope _ . Hopefully he could meet  _ her _ in person and hopefully  _ she _ liked him. That was a dangerous type of hope.

They exchanged keynotes of their topic discussion today and Kid informed Luffy about some names he invited to hype up their livestream comments, and to see the doe eyes widened in horror to hear reviewer Apoo and Hawkins along with Kid’s friends made him laughed, “calm down and just be your normal self.”

“How could you pull something like this-!” and Luffy gasped, because  _ she _ realized who Kid was and what he was capable of. 

That was enough to put a proud grin on Kid’s face, “come on, let’s begin this.”

Luffy beamed. 

Kid still had no idea why  _ she _ refused to meet him, while  _ she's _ this happy to interact with him. 

"Okay, we're going to live in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

\---

_ Summer is here~ _

Law walked through arrival at Haneda Airport, only to be welcomed by the Mugiwara girl on the huge advertisement board. Luffy signed a deal as part of Coca-cola summer ads, after the account gained 100k subs in 2 months. Law chuckled, recalled it again when Luffy called him with a screech  _ [now I'm a national scale catfish! Toraoooo I am super doomed!]  _

So cute. He couldn’t wait to meet Luffy.

As he approached the exit, Law saw a commotion from the arrival gate. He noticed a familiar redhead talking animatedly to the camera of what he guessed as a professional travel vlog. 

"Toraooo! Oooi! Toraooo!!!" 

Loud and reckless, that was Luffy he knew. Instantly, his attention was drawn to a boy in red shirt and blue shorts, wearing black cap with the brand Thousand Sunny Go by famous designer Cyborg Franky. 

"Luffy." He whispered just as the boy jumped at him, "tone it down, Eustass is here too." 

"Eh?" Luffy peeked from his shoulder, "Eh?! You're right that's him! OMG he is really tall! I heard he is over 2 metres but it's really him!" 

Law snorted in amusement. Ah, this warmth, this scent, and this loud sunshine. He missed his boyfriend as he buried his nose to Luffy’s neck affectionately, "Come on, let's not be in his way, unless you want to greet him?" he teased.

"Noooo!" Luffy sobered up, "I already refuse to meet him, right? Come, this way." 

Luffy took his hand and led him outside, "I'm so excited with your arrival, I can't sleep at all!" 

Law snaked his hand around the slim waist and they walked together to a black and tinted luxury van parked nearby, "Well, good thing that we can sleep after this. I think I have upcoming jet lag." 

.

"Toraoooooo!" 

Kid was distracted from his video. That voice, where he heard it before? 

He motioned Heat to stop the camera roll. His gaze watched the exit where a boy attacked a tall dude in a printed hat. The man wore a gray jumper with a huge print on the back, the symbol of Surgeon of Death.

"Wait, is that-…" 

He dreaded. Trafalgar Law hardly showed himself in public and his public presences often substituted by his cousin, Bepo, who ran Polar Tang, the funky fashion line for Surgeon of Death merchandises. So that guy could be fans…  _ right?  _

Kid huffed. Why did he get cold sweat? Even if they somehow met, he didn't care about that man. "Okay, so where were we?" 

\---

Something is different... about Torao...

Just as they entered the car, Luffy took a double look at his boyfriend and finally, he gasped in shock as he realized it, " _ are?!" _

.

Meanwhile, Law resigned to his fate as Luffy grabbed his palm and tried to wipe his tattoo, "wait a minute-" and the boy started to grab his shoulder, groped his chest, "no way..." while mumbling in disbelief, "EHH?!" Luffy peeked inside his jumper, shouting, "SINCE WHEN YOU HAVE EIGHT PACKS?! SO UNFAIR!"

Amazing. Luffy was amazing.

Law watched the boy in wonder as Luffy kneeled in between his legs. He wished the boy would at least complain about the tattoos but nope, his boyfriend could be so oblivious over unexpected things.

.

"Luffy, I'm happy with your reunion," Zoro muttered at the front seat accompanied with Sanji as designated driver because Zoro and direction aren't friends, duh! "but please keep it PG till you're at home. You don't want to soil Ace's car, you have enough debt already, gezzz…" 

"Ah right." Luffy returned to his own seat but continued to hold hands with Law. He felt the palm against his, it was bigger, calloused and he blushed darkened as his boyfriend gently entwined their fingers together. His heart raced wildly because he missed Law and he was so happy they could meet again he wanted to scream it out loud.

His boyfriend is here!

"I wonder." Law suddenly spoke, "how was it going, the camera?" 

Yet before Luffy could answer, the car stopped harshly. He almost hit his head to the driver's seat, but in a flash Law caught him.

"What the hell?" Law asked his friends grumpily.

Zoro glared back at Law and Luffy, "I knew it." 

Luffy snapped from enjoying the familiar scent and the warmth from Law. He blushed to see his judging friends, "w-what?"

Sanji in return gritted  _ his _ teeth, "that voice and those D-E-A-T-H tattoos... I can't believe Torao was the same person with the Surgeon of Death." 

"What?" Luffy exchanged glances between Law and his friends, "Torao, there's no way you're that creep!" 

"Snap it out Luffy! And stay away from him!"

"Here if you want the proof!" Sanji typed furiously on  _ his _ phone on a video of tattoo inking with the monologue from the Surgeon of Death. 

_ 'Some people ask why I put death on my knuckles. I think of it as dark humor to those who are afraid to live. If you are afraid to live and yet you avoid death, then what are you?' _

Luffy's eyes widened in shock.

\---

Zoro, Usopp and Chopper looked up at the ceiling, before they exchanged gaze. In Luffy's house, the Mugiwara Team sat by the living room gloomily while Sanji volunteered to help Makino-san prepare dinner.

"I suddenly have an allergy of a creepy youtube creator… can I go home now?" Usopp shuddered, much to Zoro's dismay.

"What to do… what will he do to Luffy…" Chopper weeped, "Luffy~…."

"Calm down, for now let's wait till Ace and Sabo were home, then we can discuss with them." Zoro sighed.

\---

"I wish you didn't find it this way."

Before anything, Luffy decided to hold the explanation and asked his friends to drive them back home. It was the best decision he could do while in shock. Of course, he knew Surgeon of death from his friends and he decided to never cross his path with creepy stuff. On the other hand, Torao was his boyfriend that he would be glad to bug all the time. It was so complicated.

They arrived and Luffy dragged Law into his room and locked themselves inside. He watched the boy - a man now- in disbelief. It wasn't because Law had tattoos and somehow became a definition of sexy Greek God, it was because Luffy couldn't see the difference. “Wow you… this is a very big change.”

“I know.” Law smiled lightly, and Luffy focused on the same eyes, same goatee -Law was a fan of Beatles and retro era- and the same lips. “It’s already so hard to explain to Mum and Dad I’m not joining a gang.” and they both laughed as their lips met into light kisses. 

“Haah~ I missed you, Torao…” Luffy kissed his boyfriend deeply, and for a while, they were kissing each other hungrily, trying to satisfy the longing. “Wait, wait!” Luffy halted Law before he got too distracted, "why did you..."  _ like this? _ He stared into the pair of fair orbs, couldn't finish his question because how dare he asked that. "Why did you never tell me? not even in our video calls." 

Law stepped back and Luffy immediately felt rejected.

Only for a second, stupid heart, because then Law stripped from the jumper and Luffy's breath hitched to see the chiseled body, decorated in dark inking. Luffy had no sexual preference but in appearance, Law's body would be his favorite. He was attracted to Law's aloof expression, the calm gestures and the bold confidence as the man stood in front of him only in boxers, muttering, "I'm sorry that I couldn't find the right timing to tell you about my channel." 

"Yes I am the Surgeon of Death." Luffy was suffocated with feelings when Law crowded him again and cupped his face gently, "but I'm still your Torao, Sunshine."

Luffy looked up, "prove it."

Law couldn't help but smile, as the boy's hand reached up and grabbed his hair, "my Torao knew what I love the most." Luffy's voice was very hoarse, like an animal growl but it was enough to bring the older dropped to the knees.

.

"Everyone made it look like you're doing something taboo."

They were a tangle of naked limbs under the sheet. Luffy was on his stomach, hugging the pillow beneath while Law draped on the boy's back. Law kissed his boyfriend's back neck, his eyes closed, "Yes, I admit some of my contents have trigger warnings." he whispered. "I'm also surprised there's a lot of people who like psychotic and triggered stuff."

Luffy pouted, "ugh, that's so uncomfortable to hear. What if there's a creep trying to reach you irl?"

Law chuckled and tightened his hug around Luffy, "what is more creepy than having Doffy as uncle?" He recalled his uncle, who owned a popular bdsm club in London aside from being his sponsor. It scared the shit of him when they were invited to Doffy's birthday last year. Law almost lost a hand to a  _ kinky _ bet, thankfully Luffy saved him by also ruining the party. That's actually how they decided not to do bumming. The things they saw in that club, enough to scar both of them for live, huff~

Luffy shuddered at the mention of Doffy, "Yeah, you're right." The boy shifted so they faced each other. Luffy mapped his face, the doe eyes staring at him dreamily, "I'm so happy you are here, right now, Torao."

He smiled and leaned down for a tender kiss, "me too, baby. I missed you so much, it drove me crazy..."

"Toraooooo, one more round~"

They heard a knock.

"Luffy, it's dinner time!" Sanji's voice across the door made them break the kiss and Luffy pouted with conflict.

Law laughed airily.

\---

“Luffy, it’s dinner time.”

The door opened to the taller and bigger man, Sanji couldn’t help but scowled in displease. Damn. He hated this type of man. It reminded him of the stupid marimo, but at least Zoro was stupid. Surgeon of death, or as introduced as Torao, was a definition of tall-dark-handsome dude, who often stole pretty people’s hearts just to stomp on them by being an ass. He was probably a bit jealous, right now, because he knew Robin and Nami often talked about this guy and they bet the face must be handsome. He hated it because they were right.

He should be glad to know at least Torao wasn’t a single or into girls but still, this man looked so perfect in appearance, there must be a catch, like  _ he _ was probably a psycho or a serial killer.

Crap, how exactly Luffy ended with this creep? Did Luffy get forced into a relationship? Manipulated? He had to know what the fuck is going on here! 

“Ah, I want meat.” Sanji snapped from daze as Luffy passed by him with a yawn, “I hope there’s beef croquette and steak, so yummy~”

“I love flying with Japan Air, the rice tasted so good.”  _ Torao _ followed shortly, so Sanji gritted his teeth and pointed at the tall guy, “oi you! Don’t forget you still need to explain everything!” he shouted, “anyway, are you really twenty?! Because you looked more mature for sure!”

Law stopped walking and glanced at him, with sharp eyes and aloof expression that suddenly made Sanji really nervous. The man was in white undershirt and basketball shorts, but it felt like Law elegantly posed like a gentleman, which was quite intimidating and well,  _ attractive. _

“My bad, I don’t have a cute Asian face like you.” and the charm disappeared as the heavily accented voice snorted in a sarcastic tone. Even Luffy bursted laughing to see Sanji’s red face.

“I am not Asian, nor cute!” Sanji snapped in anger, but Luffy held him from trying to kick this jackass out of this house. “I’m so gonna kill you, bastard!”

“Whoa, Sanji, calm down!” Luffy laughed. “Apologize, Torao. He hates it when people point out how pretty he is.”

Law just shrugged.

\---

They joined everyone on the dinner table. Grandpa was later informed about Law staying over for a while. At first the oldman cringed at the visible tattoo on Law's hands and torso but after a few glasses of beer, Grandpa showed off  _ his _ own tattoo, the memory during army days. So far, it was an awkward dinner for Luffy's friends, to see Luffy and Law's side on table was bright and covered in sparkling rainbows while Sabo and Ace had dark clouds on their heads. 

It looked like they were trapped between heaven and hell.

“Trafalgar.” Ace stared at Law sharply. After the dinner, they all agreed to have a meeting for 'explanation' in Ace's studio. So everyone was spread on couches, armchairs and sat on the floor around the coffee table. Law took an armchair across Ace, while Luffy took liberty to sit on his lap, much to annoy Ace even more.

“How dare you-” Sabo deadpanned but Ace cleared his throat and silently gave Sabo a sign that he would speak for both of them.

“Trafalgar, why did you never tell Luffy about the Surgeon of Death?” Because if he knew Luffy was dating Trafalgar, he would ask Trafalgar instead of Eustass to help Luffy. He didn’t have to be so worried about the Mugiwara Girl identity. Or dealing with Eustass’ crush over a fake youtuber.

“I don’t have time.” Law answered. 

“That was bullshit.” Ace spat in rage, “If you’re really Luffy’s boyfriend, then how did you hide your appearance for one year? And don’t tell me, you don’t do video calls at this age, which is like cherry on top of all your shits!”

Luffy glanced at everyone, before staring up at Law. the boy’s expression was unreadable, but Law was frowning. “I apologize.” The man whispered, “I know Luffy hated creepy stuff. He couldn’t even stand watching John Wick, for the F sake. When he called me and tell me he was creeped out because I accidentally commented on Mugiwara Girl’s video as Surgeon of Death, I was also afraid to tell him.” he stared at Luffy with a sad smile, “I thought you will reject me if you know about it.”

“I won’t.” Luffy muttered, before the boy turned at Ace, “I am shocked, I won’t deny it. But I also have no problem with his youtube account. I know him.” 

“But the problem is, we don’t.” Zoro said. “So how did you two end together?”

Luffy said nothing for a while. It created a heavy atmosphere in the room, until Sabo finally said, “I think it’s better for us to rest, and continue later.”

Luffy suddenly gasped, “ah, right. I might as well show you.”

“Show us what?” Chopper titled his head in curiosity.

Luffy turned on Ace’s TV, before scrolling through his phone and sharing the screen to TV. It showed a youtube channel under name ‘LuffyLaw’

Law hummed in familiarity, “oh, you still remember the password to that account? I forgot.”

“Hahaha, yeah.” Luffy picked an unlisted video, while smiling to his friends and cousins, “"you wanna see Torao before he was the surgeon of death? Here are some memories I saved on youtube, it was set unlisted but here's the time when Torao graduated from high school.”

They watched a 9:13 format video of a tall and skinny guy in a blue toga dress.  _ "Congratulations on your graduation!" _ Luffy's voice was in the background. 

_ "Come here, sunshine." _ Torao was laughing airily, and Luffy switched the camera so they were on selfie mode.  _ "What is your ultimate wish after graduating?" _ Luffy asked Torao.

_ "Finally I can wake up at 12 pm"  _

_ "Hahaha of course you're not a morning person."  _

Luffy paused the video, much to annoy his audience. It seemed they were so enraptured to the screen. "I am shocked too, but I know Torao, so please don't judge him." 

Then, Sabo glanced at Law, "why do you choose to be the Surgeon of Death?" 

"I started doing walkthroughs for Resident Evil and Lust for Darkness by a friend’s request. I had no idea people apparently liked the account and suddenly I became part of Rookies. From there, I joined Donquixote management and took more requests such as creepy movie reviews, horror and gore stuff.” Law explained with a sheepish smile. “As for the real life stuff like my interest in bodybuilding and tattoos, my uncle was the one who suggested the contents." 

“You are sexy.” Luffy said dreamily, while clinging around Law’s neck, “ahhhh, what to do my boyfriend is so hot and popular, I’m like a character in shoujo manga~!”

“Luffy sounded so annoying right now.” Usopp whispered to Sanji.

“If Nami-swan heard him bragging like this, he’ll definitely go bald.” Sanji shuddered.

"But why did Luffy didn't know about the tattoo? I mean you are dating there must be some talk about it, right?" Ace asked again.

"I just did it recently, like eight months ago." Law said, "and it simply because there's no right time to go into details, especially after Luffy became Mugiwara Girl." 

"Yeah, that problem too." Ace huffed, "I think we need a break from Eustass after this. I am afraid he became attached." 

“Attached how?” Now it was Law’s turn to ask with interest, “I did hear from Luffy, Eustass wanted to meet up with Mugiwara Girl but Luffy already turned him down.” and when everyone including Luffy seemed reluctant to explain, Law asked again, “is there any problem?"

\---

Kid couldn't sleep. 

The voice from before haunted him. He knew he heard it somewhere. It was familiar.

_ (I saw Luffy in the airport) _

.

Ace read the text as if he got a nightmare. The man immediately showed it to Sabo. Both of them were watching netflix in Sabo's room. "Shit what should I reply? Did he see Luffy picking up his boyfriend? Shit, shit, shit!" 

"Calm down. He's typing…" Sabo pointed.

_ (I'm glad her project with coca-cola was a success)  _

Oh so Kid was talking about the huge ads board with Luffy as a model. Huff~

_ (Yeah, I didn't think she'll be this big, only under three month! I guess she really had the talent) _ Ace relaxed and replied with a proud smile.

_. _

_ (What's her planning next?) _ Kid asked.

_ (Oh, she'll take a break. She'll go on holiday since the school was off for the summer, but she'll still update daily on her social media) _

Kid stared at the text for a while, before he typed  _ (Right, I think she deserved it. Anyway, I'm actually bugged with something) _ he forwarded Luffy's text  _ (she said she wanna meet me but she can't. This quite confusing)  _

.

Ace showed the text to Sabo and they both giggled. "Damn, Eustass is pining for her." 

"The power of Luffy's legs, hahaha~" 

Sabo snatched the phone, "here let me reply."  _ (What are you confused at, Eustass? Do you like her?) _ Both evils incarnation giggled again. 

.

_ (I tried not to) _ Kid smiled to his phone  _ (But honestly, it's impossible to work with someone so nice and kind like her and not liking her) _

.

"Oh God, he's serious!" Ace cackled. "WHAT HAVE WE DONE?!" 

Sabo hit Ace on the head and shushed him. Everyone was sleeping by this time and they didn't want to get busted by grandpa. So Ace calmed down his laugh, before typing  _ (Yeah, I can see what you mean. Still, to me she is a good friend and I did what I could to help her. I suggest we all move on, Eustass. You know the drill) _

"Huff~" Ace rubbed his chest, "I tried my best not to make this the best PRANK of the year.  **Catfishing Eustass Kid into Creating a Youtube Star.** That is so tempting!" 

"Don't cross the line," Sabo punched him on the chest, "we know what happened to those who did." 

Ace nodded. 

.

Kid read the last text from Ace. He didn't have to be told off. He knew the drill, since he accepted the request to help Luffy. He also gained monetary benefit for debuting her and that put him in quite a high position among other top youtubers. 

But something was missing.

He felt she owed him something that he knew she didn't. It was because he selfishly gave all his heart and so he expected she gave hers in return. And to think he can't have that, hurt his pride a bit. Everything else he owned became nothing important.

\---

Law woke up to a dreamy sight of his boyfriend sitting on the bed, shirtless and basked under the morning sun. Luffy’s eyes were closed and a wide smile plastered on handsome face. He got up and crowded the boy from behind, his larger form enveloped the boy in an embrace, “I have a question…” he whispered huskily, “so… are you gonna stay as Mugiwara Girl?”

“No.” Luffy answered, still smiling, “I like being a streamer, it was fun, but I love being myself more.” the answer was so simple, so Luffy-like, but somehow it filled Law with relief. He was glad the fame didn’t change Luffy, or worse, hurt his boyfriend. Law is probably an infamous youtuber, but even he couldn’t save Luffy from the dangerous part of the internet. He was just one of pawns, he was being paid to entertain netizens.

“What about the Surgeon of Death, will you keep it?” Luffy turned and their gaze met. For this moment he couldn’t read the simple guy at all. He was conflicted to find out which one Luffy favored, until he stopped thinking and answered,

“I will continue being Surgeon of Death.” Because as creepy as it looked, it was a part of his identity. The time he decided to share his likings and hobby, the account grew into his personal branding, and he couldn’t just easily ditch it. He liked being a youtuber and he was proud to be part of Rookies. “Of course, if you are okay with it.” 

Luffy cupped his face and let their forehead bumped, “silly, you let me catfished people with my legs, how could I try to stop you doing what you like?”

Law huffed, “yeah, I’m actually a bit bitter about it.” he grabbed Luffy’s legs and lifted them up to his shoulder. Luffy fell on his back, still laughing airily to see Law was trapped in between the bare thighs. 

Law buried his nose to Luffy’s inner thigh, inhaling the musky scent he loved the most, before he attacked the perfectly shaped legs with butterfly kisses. “It tickles!” Luffy giggled in response. “Don’t leave any mark ok? I have a photoshoot today!”

“Damn, it’s still a mystery to me, how you can pose in a swimsuit?”

“With hard work.” Luffy chuckled.

“But to hide this thick... cock…” 

Luffy abruptly got up and silenced Law with a kiss, “I can’t get a boner at work.” the boy pouted, “so you have to take responsibility, now!” 

“And how do you want me to do it?” Law smiled smugly.

Luffy whispered, “bum me.”

That startled Law, “Luffy, you know we make a decision.” At first, they thought bumming was necessary in their relationship. But they were inexperienced so both were upset because it hurt.

“I won’t do it to you, if you don’t want to.” Luffy said, “but I want to try it.”

Law sighed, “No, you cried last time and I don’t want to hurt you, Luffy. ”

.

How to explain this? Luffy watched his boyfriend while thinking hard. He wasn’t ready before, but he was ready now? No, that sounded ungrateful. Was it because Law became so muscular and hot? Nope, that’s too pervert, although it was okay for him to think dirty of his boyfriend because IT IS HIS BOYFRIEND, right????

Or being a fake girl made him  _ girly _ at heart??? He wanted to be Law’s girl??? Does it mean he stopped being gay? Damn, why did he have an identity crisis now?

“Do I need a reason?” Luffy muttered, “So you can make it into another excuse?”

“That’s not what I think-...”

“You think too much, Torao.” Luffy smiled, “I mean, we don’t have to make it a habit, we don’t have to directly jump into it, just let it flow and let’s have adventure together.”

Law pouted, “That sounds troublesome when you said it, Sunshine.”

“I am the trouble.” Luffy chuckled.

“And I am in trouble.” Law sighed in defeat, before Luffy attacked him with another kiss. 

\--- 

“Argh, I don’t want to meet Eustass!” Ace whined loudly in his car. Deuce was driving while Marco was sitting next to the man, checking on the phone. Isuka, his stylist, sat next to him and glanced curiously, “why? I thought you both are friends.”

“This is the reason.” Marco passed his phone to Isuka and she gasped to see a fanart of AcexEustass on a tumblr page. Ace was familiar with fanarts of him with a handful of boys and girls. He was fine with it, as it skyrocketed his fame from the war of ships. Everyone tried to matchmake him with people he collaborated with, and some even weird enough to ship him with Marco, his own manager. Marco suggested he date someone to dispel any rumors but he was busy thinking of creating content, he had no time to deal with feelings. So far, nobody really interests him that way so why did he have to bother dating? 

But Eustass sent him the said ‘art’ this morning with a text  _ (so this is what you mean) _ and he was so annoyed! He never saw any fanarts for his sanity, now he couldn’t unsee it! 

“Isuka, you go to his room and take the tickets.” He decided not to go. He would not show up as Eustass fucking Kid plus one! 

“Eh, why do you think he will give the tickets to me?” Isuka snapped in return, “be reasonable, Ace. He is your friend, not mine.”

“But he likes boobs.” Ace illustrated boobs on his own chest, “I’m sure you can seduce him to-”

And that’s how Ace was abandoned in the hotel’s driveway, with a handprint on his face. He watched his car retreat to park before he resigned his fate and entered the lobby. “Argh, the shit you do for your family~”

.

"Tomorrow is the premiere." 

That night, Ace gathered Luffy and the team in his studio. Thankfully the crisis averted and he managed to avoid being seen in public with Eustass Kid. Thanks to his awesome diplomatic skill. “For your hard work, I asked Eustass to reward four of you VIP tickets, in exchange to my awesome appearance.” he gave four invitations to Zoro, Chopper, Usopp and Sanji, “so be grateful and worship me, mwahahaha~!”

"Nii-chan, you're so cool!!!!"

"Just don't be creepy over people there, okay, and no FANGIRLING, or you'll get kicked from your section. It also gives you access to the after party which means fancy foods and booze.”

“Hell yeah!” Zoro was suddenly so excited, that put everyone in shock, before they laughed.

“What about you, Luffy?” Ace asked. “I didn’t ask for yours because you told him you didn’t want to meet him, right?”

Luffy picked his nose, “Oh, I will go with Torao.”

Ace was struck with lightning. Of big trouble. Shit Shit SHIT!

“I didn’t get it at first, how he could get VIP tickets, but now I know he was part of Rookies, and he said he would make first public appearance as Surgeon of Death.”

Ace was so shocked that he was rendered speechless. He facepalmed, drowned in thought and only gasped in shock when everyone finally cleared the room. “Shit, Eustass is gonna kill me!”

\--- 

"So Luffy, I suggest you go to premiere as Mugiwara Girl, just for safety. We can’t have anyone put two and two together.” Usopp suggested as they exited Ace’s studio.

Luffy blinked, “It’s a date with Torao, obviously I want to go as myself.” He then pouted, “but now you mention it, Usopp, I’m worried~”

“We’ll think of a solution, don’t worry.” they went to Luffy’s room, where Usopp saw Law slouching on the bed, reading Shonen Jump. "Ah, excuse me." He bowed slightly to the boyfriend, before opening the door connected to the walk-in-closet, "I have an idea. Since you’re going to attend the event together, what about cosplayed as Square Enix characters, like Cloud and Tifa? 

“Cosplaying?” Luffy titled his head.

"That's actually a good idea." Law murmured from the bed. "And since I’ll be wearing a blond wig and makeup, people won’t recognize my face. Luffy, you will be Tifa, your favorite character, isn’t that great?”

Luffy pouted again, “eyy, so I will be going as Mugiwara Girl under Tifa’s cosplay? Like double disguise? So confusing…”

Usopp laughed, “No, you will come as yourself dressed as Tifa. As you said before, you want to go to this date as yourself, right? So tomorrow it’ll be Luffy cosplayed as his favorite character from Square Enix.”

Luffy sighed in relief, “Thank Goodness.” The boy absently whispered, “I’m so done being fake.”

Usopp grinned along with his friend, “I know, so let me take care of the costumes and preparation ok? You two have a good night rest!”

“Thanks, Usopp!” Luffy hugged him tightly, before releasing him with airy laugh.

\---

_ Breaking News! For the first time ever, The Surgeon of Death showed up, cosplaying as Cloud Strife in black suit and red tie. It is confirmed that he was the actual person, since we can see his infamous Death Tattoo and his mark in golden imprints on his coat. And what a grand person, I knew it he must be handsome! Kya~ _

.

Eustass Kid seethed. 

From his car he saw the broad back of the said Trafalgar getting an interview on the red carpet, who not only showed up his ass, but also with a beautiful Tifa cosplayer with… those slender, smooth legs are familiar…

It's impossible! 

But he noticed familiar people walked behind them in formal suits. One with a green head, another had a long nose, then a boy with bowled brown hair and the blond haired with curly eyebrows. It's Luffy's crew.

“So tell me, you always avoid the spotlight so why now? I would not complain because I kinda like what I’m seeing, right girls?” She shouted at the gathering fans behind the fence, “I knew he was handsome!” and she was cheered by fans’ screams. The interviewer returned to smile at Law, “can we hear any reason?”

Law smiled, “I just happen to be around. Besides, I have someone to impress.” He snaked his hands around his plus one’s waist.

“Wait, who is this beautiful cosplayer, I think we’re about to hit a great news tonight!” 

“Hmm, who is she~” Law stared at her fondly, and the cosplayer grinned,

“I’m Tifa right now, shishishi~”

_ That laugh. _

Kid eyes widened in shock. As Trafalgar and the girl passed the red carpet and Killer opened the door for him. Kid felt so hollow, as if he was just meeting a ghost. He walked through the red carpet in auto pilot, answering the interview with a trained attitude of a star, so he got no problem getting into premiere, greeting important people and sharing jokes with fellow rookies. 

Then he was guided to his seat and his eyes met with  _ her _ .

"Here's your seat, Mr.Eustass Kid." 

He was sitting next to Hawkins and surprisingly, Luffy. She continued to stare at him and so did Kid. 

Their gaze broke as she got up and suddenly Trafalgar took her seat.  **What the hell!**

Kid snapped from the trance. He suddenly became so furious. Why Trafalgar is here, no, no no, why Trafalgar is with Luffy, of all the people! It didn't make sense! 

"Trafalgar." 

"Eustass." The smooth voice greeted him. 

Silence crept in between them. Kid will definitely kill Ace after this.

"How do you know Luffy?" He asked. 

"We're from the same neighborhood." Trafalgar shrugged. "Used to play PUBG together." 

_ Together~ _ Kid tried not to overthink.  _ What else they did together, huh? _ He was battling to keep it PG at least till she graduated from high school but here he found her  _ together _ with the least man she should be with. Although he was surprised, Trafalgar was younger, possibly around the same age as him. Which is pissing him off even more.

"Gizao-san..." 

There, the voice called him from the cutie pie who was hiding behind Trafalgar's arm. "It's-it's nice to finally meet you." 

A trembled hand stretched at him and if he wasn't so fucked right now, he would laugh at how cute this girl was. She had trafalgar for herself, yet she idolized Kid this much. He can't get angry at her anymore. So he took the small hand into his palm and gently shook it. "As I too, although I hope we met in better circumstances, Luffy." 

"I-I am sorry I can't… I'm afraid I'll start screaming like crazy and then I'll get kicked out of the VIP section. Ace said there'll be food." 

Of course, only food in her mind. Damn Kid was so gonna kill Ace! How dare that bastard turning Kid all fluff and warm over Luffy?! If only he knew she was related to Trafalgar since beginning, then he would think twice! He would…

He would still help her, dammit! Killer was right, he's probably enchanted by those legs, he lost his mind. Grrrr~

.

"Are you okay, Eustass, you look like you want to burn down this place." Hawkins curiously asked as they gathered in the Banquet Hall. Huh, that was actually a nice idea.

"Still, I can believe that Trafalgar really showed up." Bonney licked her lips, "and the doll with him looks soooo delicious. I’m jealous~" 

"Her face was familiar." Apoo hummed, "Isn’t that the star you recently debuted, Eustass? Mugiwara Girl?" 

"If it's really her, she would show up with Eustass instead of Trafalgar, right?" Bonney purred, "ah, I wanna lick those legs of her, dayum~…"

"I am so disgusted with you right now." Cavendish said haughtily at Bonney. "Like you eat almost everything and now you wanna commit cannibalism?" 

"Relax, I won't eat a tragic clown like you." Bonney snorted, uninterested. 

"What did you say?!" 

"Can you at least eat in peace?" Bege grumbled while cutting into his steak, "save the personality for the contents."

Kid glanced at the next table. Long nose was staring at him so he called the boy. Long nose gasped and walked awkwardly at his table. "Gizao-san you called?" 

"Everyone, this is Usopp.”

“HEEH?!”

Kid stood and guided Usopp to take his seat, “he often helps me when I'm stuck without ideas. Usopp, maybe you wanna help some more of my friends? We can use honest feedback." 

Usopp turned blue, "but I'm just…"

"A very good consultant. You can do it." He clasped Usopp shoulder in support, before he smiled to himself as he took Usopp chair, next to Luffy. His presence put the rowdy table silent, except for Luffy who stared at her plate in disappointment, “this is a scam, I was promised heaven of food.” 

Kid could help but smile.

“Luffy.” across the boy, Zoro called and gave Luffy a sign to turn. She took a glance at Kid, and jumped with, “Gizao-san!”

.

Ah, what to do~

At this rate, Luffy really has to face Kid. So after the dinner he agreed to talk with the man in private. He followed Kid to the balcony, while battling with himself whether to tell the truth or not. 

They stood by the fence, Kid was towering next to him and Luffy tried not to fangirl at their different height and build. Or asking for an autograph and selfie with his idol. He looked up at Kid, and spoke up before he could even think, "Why you never reply to my texts?" Luffy asked. Kid glanced at him, and Luffy scowled, "I get it, you are busy. No need to answer that." 

Even if he was debuted by Kid, he wasn’t the only person who got the honor. He was also not the only fan Kid had. It was the harsh reality that he sometimes forgot. People devoted to their own benefit and just as how Luffy used Kid for his own benefit, he knew Kid also gained monetary benefit and fame from debuting him.

And to think he was a catfish, Luffy dreaded even more of how this will damage Kid’s reputation.

"Maybe I am thinking too much." Kid titled his head, smiling at Luffy. "When you text me, I try to come up with the best reply, the one that didn't offend you or sound desperate. Usually I ended it by bugging Ace because it's easier." 

This man is such a nice person, Luffy cried mentally. Argh, he’s doomed!

“Why can’t you meet me, Luffy?” Kid asked him softly.

“It’s because you’re a good person and you’re so kind to me.” Luffy muttered, “I really admire you, you’re my Idol, you’re our idol, to me and my friends. Which is why I can’t meet you because I’m ashamed.” Luffy bit his bottom lips, because that’s it. This is the moment.

"Why so?" Kid asked, "If you think your connection to Trafalgar gave me ill thoughts about you-..."

"I'm a catfish." Luffy whined.

.

“I’m a catfish.”

Kid froze. 

For a moment, he halted  _ her _ and started seeking around the fence, behind the flower pot, every possible hiding place in this balcony with a thought, Ace using Luffy to prank him because he can't bear the truth. He checked, Killer checked, and he even saw her and her crew in person, not a single of them looking like a fraud. 

So after making sure no hidden camera and no place for sudden appearance with  **‘You've been pranked!’** Kid stormed at Luffy, 

"What do you mean?" He asked. "Do you even know what it means, internet catfish? How serious it is?" 

Is it the legs? No, the legs are perfectly fine. 

_ So perfect. _

Luffy nodded solemnly, "that's why I told you now, because I can't bear it anymore." 

Now Kid realized this was serious. He cleared his throat. "Okay, I will not freak out, so just spill." 

"Okay, so here we found Eustass Kid trying to awkwardly hit on the Tifa cosplayer-" Cavendish suddenly show up doing a live, in the same time Luffy said, 

**"I am a boy."**

**"Huh?"** Kid turned into stone.

"Huh?" Cavendish and Luffy stared at each other, and when Luffy realized the Youtuber was live, he shouted,  **"CRAP!"**

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry the editing extended the story, so I have to split this chapter, hope you enjoy reading!!!


End file.
